Poison
by sevenpuddings
Summary: One shot. My take on what could have happened between Maddie and Ric, had the been older and wiser. M for sexual content.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the song nor the characters. Enjoy.

-

-

-

**Poison**

He was there, lurking in the corner, behind the fluorescent, strobe lights and fake smoke.

Dressed in dark jeans and a dark shirt, he melds into the background. And only you notice him. Only you search for him.

He was there.

Just standing nonchalantly, not caring about anything. He doesn't need to care. That's who he is.

He was torturing you.

He was tempting you.

He was in your head.

He was in your heart.

He was poison.

The kind of poison that you want to keep taking, because the drug is so good, you forget about the side effects.

The almost shattered heart that continues to stay only just glued together, the thousands of tear stained faces your mother had found you with, while you lie through your teeth, telling her its just a stomach ache. That it's always a stomach ache.

Well, that isn't a complete lie. You do get stomach pains. Every time you're around him.

But you don't want to give him up. Or give up on him.

Despite the cruel way his face twists every time you saunter on by, you keep hoping, willing, dreaming that he'll grab your arm.

That he'll spin you around, roughly, because he could never be anything but rough.

That he'll pull you close, so close that you can feel the heat radiating off his body, that you can smell the mixture of smoke, alcohol and some kind of after shave on him, that forms his scent.

The smell that has became another addiction. The scent you just want to breathe in every moment of every day.

That he'll pull you so close you can feel his body pressing against yours, sending pulses and shivers all over your body, to places you never knew could feel electric shots, and to places you've willed over and over to feel this way when he touches you.

That he'll begin to move against you, and your arms will snake around his neck, pulling you as close as you can possibly be, with every part of your body touching. And as you and he move to the fast beat of the music vibrating around you, you hope that this won't be enough for him.

That soon after, his lips will be on your collarbone, sucking, leaving small imprints of his lips against your skin, as you ache and yearn for more of his touch. He is claiming you as his, and your fine with that. You just want him to kiss you _all over_ your body.

That his hands manage to snake their way under your black lace shirt you wore tonight.

The shirt that is especially revealing, covering almost nothing.

But he doesn't just want to see.

He wants to touch, to claw at.

To own.

And you don't mind that his hand is climbing up inside your shirt. Your own have moved from around his neck to exploring under his own shirt. His stomach flat and hard, his back, his shoulders, mouthwatering. You want to devour him, just as much as he wants you.

And while your hands begin to brush lightly against his stomach, your body moves sensually against his, your hips grinding against his own, causing him to break his concentration, stop sucking on your neck. You hear him groan, and smirk, before continuing, knowing that he needs every moment like you do.

Knowing that your body against his is turning him on. Just like his body against yours is making you all hot and wet.

He growls as you move once more, and pulls your head roughly up, forcing you to look into his icy blue eyes. He stares down at you long and hard as you continue to move. Neither of you are willing to break the eye lock. Neither are willing to give in.

The movements become faster.

Harder.

Closer.

And you know that you're getting to him. His eyes begin to glaze over. Now he looks down upon you with lust in his eyes. With raw want and desire. With pure need.

He's like an animal to you. Like a lion. Hunting for his prey. Eating every part of it when he captures it.

Then suddenly, he grabs you.

Hard.

And pushes you against the wall.

It hurts, but you don't show him that. You're strong. Your not weak like he would believe.

Then he's there, his body pushing up against yours. His mouth on yours. His lips crashing down on yours.

His kisses are rough, like every other part of him. His hands are moving up and down your sides, reaching under your shirt, reaching under your shirt. His tongue is tantalizing. His kisses enticing.

You're hot and sweaty and full of your own desire. You moan as he reaches a sensitive spot with his hands, as they continue to creep up your thigh. He pulls back from the kiss and smirks. He knows exactly what he's doing to you. He wants to watch your face as he does it.

As his hand reaches your underwear, you know yours ready and waiting. He softly rubs his thumb over the target, and you moan once again, which makes him smirk even more. Then he is inside you, and your aching for more, but refusing to give in.

As the pleasure continues to mount, the poison goes further and further through you. Its in your blood. He's there, inside every part of you. He's creating a pleasure you've never known before.

And it all becomes too much.

Your eyes snap open. And you pull his mouth back to yours.

This time, you take control in the kiss. You pull him closer, wrapping one leg around him, giving him better access, and generally getting his body in closer proximity to yours. You can't stand it when it's not.

Then your hand is down his pants, and suddenly in this dark corner, you're both moaning in pleasure and pain.

And it's the most delicious of sins.

Being used and abused, being tortured by the man of your dreams in the darkest corner of a club full of people who are having the same wicked dreams your are.

It all ends together, amongst moans and heavy breathing, and he takes a step back away from you. His hair is messy from where your hands played with it. His pants undone, his shirt riding up, showing some of his washboard stomach.

And you just want to have him do the same evil things over and over again.

So you'll turn and walk away, knowing that his eyes will be following your butt in that very short mini skirt you threw on earlier that evening. Knowing that his eyes will be underessing you every step you take. Knowing that in

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

You snap out of your dream, and turn to face him in the corner. His eyes are dark and cold. But I can sense them on me. I know he's watching.

Waiting.

For me to walk by in my black lace top, and short black mini. For me to flip my long blonde hair in his direction, and to give him that look, with my dark lined eyes.

Knowing that I'm waiting for him to roughly grab my arm as I walk seductively by.

Knowing that he's waiting, for the cruel vicious game to begin again.

-

-

-

AN: A Maddie and Ric one shot. I think. Even though he has blue eyes. You know when they almost hooked up at that dance thing? I wish they had. They had so much potential. So much chemistry. And ever since I heard the Groove Coverage version of Poison, that episode always came to mind.

And I wanted to do a one shot exploring what could've happened, had they been slightly older, and slightly more corrupt. LoL, only slightly. These are the lyrics to the song. I didn't want to put them in there incase it stopped the flowing of the piece. If you've never heard it, get it. I'm addicted to it at the moment.

I hope you enjoyed it. Even though it's darker than my usual. As always, read and review please.

**Poison**

Your cruel device  
your blood, like ice  
One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill...

I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
Your poison running through my veins  
Your poison  
I don't wanna play these games

(I wanna love you but I, but I better not)

Poison

Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace, on sweat

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
Your poison running through my veins  
Your poison  
I don't wanna break these chains


End file.
